Keceriaanmu, Aromamu dan Tubuhmu
by Fbl Lee Yanz
Summary: Kyuhyun berasal dari desa pergi ke kota yang keras. Tak sengaja bertemu Sungmin yang dirampok penjahat. Diam-diam Sungmin tertarik dengan Kyuhyun, Kyu sadar itu dan mereka… NC, PWP, ONESHOOT. Review?


"Dompetku?" desisku pelan sambil merogoh semua kantungku. Ternyata dompetku raib.

"Hei kau! Umm terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku dari para penjahat itu tadi…"

"Hn…" jawabku singkat dan kembali berjalan.

"Eh tunggu! Umm… ini dompetmu bukan? Aku temukan tidak jauh dari tempat kau bertarung tadi," katanya sambil tersenyum. Kami saling tatap.

**Keceriaanmu, Aromamu dan Tubuhmu **

**By: Yanz**

**Genre: Romance drama**

**Rate: Mature for sex content (NC 21)**

**SUMMARY: Kyuhyun berasal dari desa pergi ke kota yang keras. Tak sengaja bertemu Sungmin yang dirampok penjahat. Diam-diam Sungmin tertarik dengan Kyuhyun, Kyu sadar itu dan mereka…**

**NC, PWP, ONESHOOT. Review?**

Namaku Kyuhyun, 25 tahun. Baru beberapa jam aku ke kota, tapi sudah menemukan kenyataan bahwa hidup di kota itu kejam dan begitu banyak tindakan kriminal. Syukurlah aku sudah membekali diri dengan ilmu bela diri. Bukan hanya bisa melindungi diri sendiri tapi juga orang lain, seperti orang yang ada di depanku ini, dia dirampok 3 penjahat tadi. Dia terlihat seperti pemuda yang berumur kisaran 20 tahun, kulit yang putih, wajah oriental, gayanya cukup fashionable dan bisa diperkirakan bahwa dia bukanlah seorang pemuda yang hidup dari kalangan bawah.

"Hei, apa benar ini dompetmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku terbangun dari lamunanku, "Ehem… ya, terimakasih…" jawabku datar, mengambil dompet dan berlalu.

Dia kembali mengikuti langkahku, "Sama-sama. Umm.. namamu siapa? Aku Sungmin. Kau siapa?" tanyanya dengan senyum ceria.

"Kyuhyun…" jawabku singkat.

"Umm.. bawaanmu bayak sekali. Kau baru datang di sini?"

"Hm.. ya.. ada masalah?"

"Gak sih… tapi aku hutang budi denganmu, kalau kau berkenan kau bisa tinggal dulu di apartemenku sampai kau mendapatkan tempat tinggal."

Aku berhenti, menatapnya sejenak, dia tersenyum lebar, "Tidak, terimakasih. Aku tidak mau merepotkan."

"Anniyo, aku tinggal sendiri dan sangat sepi. Yaa paling tidak kau bisa menjadi teman mengobrolku nanti. Ayolaah… jangan biarkan aku dalam hutang budi yang tak terbayar."

"Tadi kau sudah mengembalikan dompetku, kurasa itu setimpal."

"Tidak sebanding dengan nyawaku yang baru saja kau selamatkan. Jangan terlalu keras kepala, kau fikir enak tidur di luar?"

"Baiklah aku ikut denganmu…"

"Nah, bagus… ayo, mobilku ada di arah sana…"

**-0-0-0-**

"Apartemen yang sangat mewah, kau pasti orang kaya…" kataku ketika masuk di apartemennya.

"Duduk dulu. Ahahaha.. bukan aku yang kaya, tapi orang tuaku. Yaa.. walaupun aku sudah mulai berpenghasilan semenjak memasuki dunia entertaint tapi orang tuaku lah yang paling berjasa."

"Oh… Hn.."

"Kau sendiri mau kerja apa di sini Kyu?"

"Apapun... yang penting jalan yang benar."

"Niat yang mulia. Ah, jadi entertaint saja sepertiku? Kau juga tampan, manly pula."

Aku tertawa pelan, "Haha… tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya."

Dia menatapku takjub, "Eh.. eh ternyata kau juga bisa tertawa? Kufikir kau hanya bisa cool…"

Aku hanya diam. Terlihat dia mengambil setoples lolypop dan menyodorkannya untukku. Aku hanya menggeleng, sedangkan dia memakan lolypop besar berbentuk bulat gepeng dan berwarna-warni bagaikan pelangi, "Aku sangat suka dengan makanan manis, terutama lolypop ini!"

"Aku malah sebaliknya, sangat muak dengan hal manis," ya… aku sangat tidak suka hal manis, kecuali bibir yang manis.

"Kau ini aneh sekali, lolypop itu enak, cobalah!"

"Aku sudah pernah mencoba, jangan memaksaku. Tolong hargai, bukankan setiap orang punya perbedaan?"

Dia mengangguk dengan innocent. Dia duduk di dekatku dan sesekali mencuri pandangan padaku. Aku diam, ya aku memang pendiam. Aku merasa tidak punya hal yang terlalu penting untuk dibicarakan. Dia menjilat-jilat permennya dengan wajah yang sangat imut, entah mengapa aku jadi tertarik.

"Permen sebanyak ini, kau memakannya setiap hari?" tanyaku.

"Iya! Aku sangat suka, bahkan aku punya 2 kardus!" katanya girang.

Aku menatapnya heran, sedikit heran ternyata masih ada pemuda yang bukan remaja lagi masih suka memakan permen, seperti anak kecil saja. Bahkan apartemennya pun berkesan sangat ceria dengan warna pink yang mendominasi, "Apa gigimu tidak rusak jika terlalu sering memakannya hm?" kataku sambil memegang dagunya dan membuka mulutnya, "Gigi yang bagus…" desisku pelan.

Entah mengapa wajah putihnya langsung berubah memerah, "Jangan dekatkan wajahmu begitu," katanya salah tingkah.

Aku jadi merasa tidak enak, "Umm maaf…"

Dia menyentuh lenganku sehingga menimbulkan desiran aneh, "Harusnya aku yang meminta maaf. Hehe aku hanya umm… susah menjelaskannya."

Aku menatapnya dengan curiga, dia terlalu manis untuk ukuran cowok normal. Apa mungkin dia juga yaoi? Hmm harap-harap cemas rasanya, tapi raut wajahnya yang menampakkan kegugupan membuatku sangat yakin. Lalu aku pun mengetesnya. Kuraih tangannya yang menggenggam lenganku, kemudian aku genggam dengan hangat. Terlihat wajahnya salah tingkah dan bertambah merah, "Kau kenapa memerah?" tanyaku menggoda sambil mendekatkan wajah, sangat dekat. Seolah ingin menciumnya. Dia semakin salah tingkah dan menunduk.

"Eh… jangan terlalu dekat, aku jadi tidak bisa bernafas," katanya sambil mendorong dadaku pelan.

"Kenapa tidak bisa bernafas? Apa aromaku tidak enak…"

"Bukan, aku suka aromamu… ah maksudku… aku…"

CUP

Aku langsung mengecup bibir ranumnya itu, dia terdiam dengan tangan yang masih menempel di dadaku. Kutatap wajahnya, dia memejamkan mata. Kedua tangan mungilnya kugenggam dengan erat dan kuletakkan ke kedua pipiku setelah melepaskan ciuman, "Kau begitu menggoda, seperti loly pop, kau begitu cerah, aroma dan rasanya pun manis," ucapku lembut sambil mengecup kedua tangannya secara bergantian.

Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan pandangannya lari kemana-mana karena gugup, kemudian dia memeluk dadaku, "Ternyata bukan hanya aku, detak jantungmu pun jadi sangat cepat…" katanya yang meletakkan kuping di dadaku dan meraba dadaku. Aku memeluknya dengan hangat dan kumasukkan tanganku ke dalam bajunya untuk meraba punggungnya.

"Aaah… euumhhh… geli," dia menggeliat.

"Apa kau sengaja membawaku karena kau menginginkanku?" tanyaku menggodanya.

"Um… sedikit…" katanya bangkit dan menatapku dengan tatapan cemas. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Dasar nakal…" bisikku seraya menjilati kupingnya. Dia menggeliat, aku menciumi wajahnya dan melumat bibir bawahnya dengan lembut sedangkan tanganku meraba perut dan dadanya.

"Aaakhh… eummhh uh… geli, aah…" desahnya dengan menggoda, sehingga membuatku semakin liar.

Dia menatapku lekat sedangkan tangannya mencengkram kuat bahuku. Kutarik pinggangnya dan mencium lehernya, merasakan aroma segar dari pemuda imut ini, keindahannya melebihi lolypop buatku, bahkan dia bisa menjadi candu buatku jika bisa 'kumakan'. Kujilat leher jenjangnya, kadang kugigit pelan agar dia mengalunkan desahan indah dari mulutnya . dia memeluk erat leherku dan memejamkan mata karena nikmat saat aku memberikan banyak tanda cinta di lehernya. Aku berhenti sejenak, menatap wajah indah dan polos miliknya yang bak seorang malaikat kemudian kubisikkan, "Bolehkah aku memilikimu?"

Dia menatapku ragu, wajahnya memerah namun dia mengangguk pelan mungkin karena tidak mampu mengungkapkan kegugupannya melalui perkataan. Kubuka bajunya, menampakan tubuh mulusnya yang berwarna putih, aku pun membuka pakaianku. Sesaat kukecup lembut bibirnya sebelum aku turun ke dadanya, kurebahkan perlahan tubuhnya ke sofa pink panjang itu dan menikmati nipple segar dan kemerahan itu telah menegang. Kuraba perutnya sedangkan lidahku menari di nipplenya, kadang kuhisap dan kugigit pelan, "Aaaakhh…. Eeummmhh… oooohhh… geli… aaahhh…" dia mendorong bahuku pelan, mungkin karena tidak sanggup menerima rangsangan geli dan nikmat yang luar biasa.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lembut dan mengecup tangan mungilnya.

"A-aku…meskipun sudah lama aku mengidam-idamkan ingin bercinta dengan namja tapi belum pernah diserang namja begini, makanya aku tidak terbiasa."

"Kau akan terbiasa, aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan lembut dan perlahan," bisikku kemudian mengecup keningnya. Tangannya melingkar di pinggangku lalu aku peluk tubuh mungilnya dengan erat. Nyaman, ya nyaman sekali.

Setelah berhasil menenangkannya aku kembali melanjukan aktivitasku yang sempat tertunda. Kujilat perutnya, sedangkan tanganku meremas tonjolan keras yang ada di balik celana jeansnya. Perlahan kutarik resleting itu, melemparkan celananya dan melihat penis kerasnya tercetak cukup jelas di balik CDnya, sangatlah menggoda. Kubuka lebar selangkangannya, pertama-tama kujilati paha mulusnya sedangkan matanya menatap aku yang di bawahnya, mulutnya terbuka terlihat dia ngos-ngosan dan bersusah payah mengatur nafas, alisnya berkerut terpancar kecemasan.

"Kau jangan khawatir, ini akan terasa nikmat…" kataku pelan. Aku kembali menjilati dan menghisap pahanya sedangkan aku sedikit menggoda dengan mengocok penis kerasnya dengan cepat.

"Ooohh… Aaaahh… aaaakkhh… eummmhh… oooohh…" dia menggerang dan meremas sofa dengan kuat.

Kuremas-remas testisnya dan menjilati perutnya, "Kau menyukainya hmm?"

"I-iya… aaaakkhh… more… enghhhh… aaaahh…"

Aku tersenyum licik, kusejajarkan badan kami, masih dalam posisi aku yang menunggangi tubuhnya. Lalu kugesekkan penis kerasku yang masih terbungkus rapi di dalam celana dengan penisnya, dia memejamkan mata dengan nikmat. Aku kembali menghisap lehernya, tangannya kuangkat di atas kepala kemudian ciumanku turun ke dadanya, dan naik lagi kelengannya. Dia menggelinjang geli, deru nafasnya terdengar jelas, dia terus mendesah dan menatapku dengan tatapan cinta. Dia membuatku gemas, bukan sekedar nafsu tapi aku sangat menyayangi sosok mungil itu detik itu juga, memeluknya dan mencumbunya adalah hal terindah yang bisa membuat jantungku bernyanyi riang.

Kali ini aku mencumbunya penuh nafsu sehingga membuatnya menggerang lebih hebat ketika aku menghisap dadanya dan mengocok penisnya, "Aaaaakhhh… ooohhh…. Aaaaakhhh… eummhhh… oooohh…" tubuhnya bergerak-gerak dalam dekapanku.

Aku turun ke bawah, melihat penampakan penis indah kemerahan telah menegang dengan sempurna. Kujilat ujungnya sehingga membuat bulu kakinya merinding, lalu kumasukkan penisnya perlahan ke dalam mulutku sedangkan tanganku meremas testisnya. Hisapanku semakin kuat dan cepat sehingga desahannya tidak bisa lagi ditahan, tubuhnya pun berusaha memberontak namun kutahan. Aku merasakan ketidak nyamanan dengan celanaku karena semakin sempit, lalu kubuka celanaku. Terlihat kejantanan kokoh dan mengacung tinggi ini sudah sangat 'kelaparan', dia menatap gugup penisku yang lebih besar dari miliknya itu sedangkan aku tersenyum.

"Enghhh aku takut," bisiknya sambil mempererat pelukan. Kuusap rambutnya dengan lembut.

"Jangan ragu padaku…"

Kembali kulebarkan pahanya, menusuk lubangnya dengan jemariku. Benar saja, lubangnya masih sangat sempit menandakan tak ada seorang pun yang pernah menjamahnya, "Aaah… rasanya masih asing buatku," katanya sambil meremas bahuku.

"Kau akan menikmatinya Minnie," aku mengecup lembut pipinya. Kubasahi jariku dengan saliva kemudian kulumuri ke lubangnya untuk mempermudah aku memasukinya nanti.

Jari keduaku berhasil menerobos lubangnya, "Enghhh… uuuhh…" dia melenguh pelan.

Jari ketigaku pun masuk dan keluar masuk melalui lubangnya, dia mulai menggerang keras dan mencakar bahuku, "Sabar Minnie…" aku kembali menenangkannya dan mengecup hidungnya. Dia menatapku sejenak kemudian menyembuyikan wajahnya di sela-sela leherku. Kugesekkan penisku ke lubangnya.

"Aaaaaakhh… aaaaah… aaaargghhh… ooohh…" erangannya semakin menjadi saat aku berhasil memasukkan seluruh penisku.

Aku mendorong tubuhnya, memintanya menatapku kemudian mengecup bibirnya, erangannya tenggelam dalam ciuman kami sedangkan aku memberanikan diri memaju-mundurkan tubuh.

"Aaaaakhh… sakit sekali, aku mohon hentikhaann aaaakkhh…" teriaknya disertai butiran air matanya. Aku jadi iba, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan nafsuku yang telah menyeruak.

Aku menciumi wajahnya dan menjilat air mata yang ada di pipinya, "Tenanglah… ini hanya sementara…" bisikku dan menatapnya lekat. Aku memperdalam penisku, menahan rasa ibaku dan memuaskan hasratku.

Setelah sekitar 10 menit keluar-masuk dari lubangnya, akhirnya dia bisa menikmati permainan ini, "Aaaah… eummmhhh… ooohhh…" desahnya

"Enghhh… uuuhhh…. Aaaahh…." aku pun tidak bisa menahan desahanku karena himpitan lubangnya yang semakin kuat.

"Aaaaakhhh… Aaaaarrrggghhhhh…" dia mengocok penisnya hingga memuntahkan lahar kental itu sedangkan aku memaju-mundurkan pinggulku lebih cepat dan tubuhku pun roboh menindihnya, keringatku berkucuran dan aku menahan getaran karena klimaks yang kami rasakan.

Dia menatapku yang tersengal-sengal, perlahan dia mendekatkan bibir dan mengecup bibirku.

"Aku ingin memiliki malam ini, besok dan selamanya. Bolehkah?" tanyaku sambil mengecup lembut bibir bawahnya.

Senyumnya merekah, "Kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanyanya dengan memeluk leherku.

Aku juga tersenyum tipis, "Aku sungguh-sungguh, mungkin aku terlalu lancang dan ini terlalu cepat tapi apa kau tau aku sangat bahagia di dekatmu malaikatku?" dia hanya mengangguk bersemangat dan menempelkan kepalanya di dada bidangku.

END

NP: komentar kalian buat penyemangat dan gairah menulisku. Karena kalian lah aku tetap bertahan, jangan pelit COMENT YA?

FB: Fbl Lee Yanz (yanzjaejoong at yahoo titik com)

izin promo ya mohon dibaca

Maaf nyepam, saya lagi mencari penulis-penulis

LOMBA MENULIS CERPEN BCG

hadiah pemenang

juara 1: pulsa 100rb

juara 2: pulsa 50rb

juara 3: pulsa 25rb

dan juara harapan 1, 2 dan 3: masing-masing 10ribu.

Sponsor by: agus di cakiti cinta

PERSYARATAN

1: cerpen belum pernah dipublikasikan di media apapun.

2. Panjang 2000-3000 word (oneshoot dan langsung tamat)

3. Tulisan rapi, tidak disingkat apalagi alay, ada narasi dan dialog.

4. Tentang kehidupan gay, genre dan rating bebas.

5. menggunakan bahasa asing 2 atau 4 kata, selain bahasa inggris (boleh korea, cina, jepang or apapun yang kalian suka) sertakan translate.

6. Sertakan biodata lengkap dan no hp di akhir cerita.

7. Pengiriman file dimulai tanggal 1-30 september. Persiapkan cerita kalian ayo! (tanggal bisa diubah panitia2 sesuai sikon)

8. Cerita dikirim dalam bentuk FILE ke alamat email gayberbagicerita yahoo (titik) com (dengan subjek: LMC/judul cerita/ penulis cerita )

9. Cerita yang dianggap layak akan diposting di page BERBAGI CERITA GAY. Penjurian 50% dari vote (komentar dan like) dan 50% dari para juri.

10. Sebarkan pengumuman ini di situs2 jejaring social kalian.

11. pengumuman kami masih belum tau kapan, maka dari itu teruslah hadir di page BERBAGI CERITA GAY

Jika ada yang kurang dimengerti silakan komentar

Meski pun ini bukanlah event besar hendaklah teman-teman ikut meramaikan, kalian bisa mengukur kemampuan menulis kalian, menambah existensi dan kalau beruntung akan mendapatkan hadiah… tolong ramaikan event BCG ini ya..

Panitia: Agus, Javas Nugroho, Ella, Daniel yanuar (yanz).


End file.
